Murine Haunting
by Princess-Josie-Riki
Summary: The ghost of Werner Werman and four bored ghosts in a haunted house who've scared everyone away invited fifty unexpected trick-or-treaters in hopes to have a little Halloween fun scaring them off.


Hey, everyone, it's me, Josie. And I'm here with a cartoon crossover Halloween fanfiction inspired by those Halloween episodes/specials/shorts about ghosts like "Lonesome Ghosts" (Disney), "Scaredy Pants" (SpongeBob Squarepants), "The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom" (SpongeBob Squarepants), "Raising Your Spirits" (The New Looney Tunes), "The Scariest Story Ever: A Mickey Mouse Halloween Spooktacular!" (Disney), "Donald's Halloween Scare" (Disney), "Haunted Hijinx (a Bendy cartoon), "The Scary Figure Dance" (Teen Titans Go!), "How to Haunt a House" (Disney), etc.

The story will be starring Werner Werman as a ghost (Halloween mode) and his Rat Wraiths. These five ghost rats will be the antagonists of this story. Also, I'd like to thank my pals from DeviantART for the trick-or-treaters. I am also doing something for the story on my own though.

I do not own Cuphead or any other media, but I do own Werner's ghost form (Halloween mode BTW), Saki and Cammy Lin (both Mixels OCs) while my friend, IzaStarArtist17 owns Marla (her Mario OC).

* * *

Summary: The ghost of Werner Werman and four bored ghosts in a haunted house who've scared everyone away invited fifty unexpected trick-or-treaters in hopes to have a little Halloween fun scaring them off.

* * *

 _ **PogorikiFan10/Princess-Josie-Riki Productions Present**_

 _ **Werner Werman in...**_

 _ **Murine Haunting**_

* * *

One Halloween night, in an old abandoned house, the autumn wind was blowing terribly, with the windows slamming open and closed, until it stopped. The clock chimed for a bit. Just then, something was yawning as it began appearing, stretching its arms and looking bored. It was the ghost of a cartoon rat with a long snout, eyeless sockets, a beard, broken handcuffs and 1930's prisoner attire.

 _"Man, is zis boring or vat?"_ said the ghost.

 _"I know, right?"_ a voice agreed.

Two more ghosts, who looked exactly like the first one, were playing cards as they frowned.

 _"Ve don't have any fun anymore."_ said the second ghost.

 _"Nein, zere's probably neinbody around here to scare."_ the third ghost added.

Another ghost was fishing in a fishing bowl. He was another ghost who looked a lot like the other three.

 _"So vat? Ve scared zem all avay. I guess ve're too good."_ the fourth ghost said while laughing.

The first ghost shook his head and pulled out a newspaper as he was going to read until...

 _"Oh, Rat Wraiths!"_ yelled a voice.

 _"Verner Verman!"_ the four ghosts, known as Rat Wraiths, cried in unison as they saluted.

Then, light blue smoke comes into the scene and a ghostly white figure appears as it laughs eerily. It was the ghost of a cartoon rat, just like the Rat Wraiths, except much different with white gloves, ghostly robe and Pickelhaube helmet, glowing light blue eyes, a ghostly light blue tail, a bright white glow around him and a ghostly cigar in his mouth; he's the ghost of Werner Werman.

 _"Vat is it, sir?"_ the four asked in unison.

 _"It is time, mein friends."_ Werner says as he starts explaining. _"Tonight is Halloveen."_

 _"Halloveen?"_ the Rat Wraiths asked.

 _"Ja, Halloveen."_ replied Werner as he snaps his fingers to make a ghostly tank that looked like a dented tin soup can that bears 5 light blue stars perched on a wooden cart appear out of thin air and got on it. Then, he starts to operate it as he drives around the other ghosts. _"Effery year, we'ffe been vaiting for ein foolish victim to "invite" und scare zee snot out of. Tonight, darkness schall creep offer zee land, terror vill valk zee schtreets und children vill schriek in fear, for tonight zey vill face zeir greatest fears. Und ven ve see zem, ve vill schow zem zat zey vill be afraid of us. It vill be easy as eins, zwei, drei. Are you men vith me?"_

 _"Ja, sir!"_ said the Rat Wraiths as they saluted.

 _"Wunderbare!"_ Werner said as he rubs his hands together and smiles evilly. Then, he lets out an evil laughter.

Then, one of the Rat Wraiths looked out the window and noticed something as he gasped.

 _"Verner, look!"_ the first Rat Wraith yelled.

This made the ghostly German rat soldier fly out of his tank and right next to the first Rat Wraith.

 _"Vat manner of ghouls are zey?"_ the first Rat Wraith asked while pointing at what he saw.

Werner looked out the window and noticed as well as he gasped in surprise. Meanwhile, outside the house came fifty figures, chatting and smiling. The first figure is a Glorp Corp Mixel with a short, light green, semi-circular body with a light green lip and a single eye in the middle. He has a normal red tongue. On the top of his head are two, dark green ears. The bottom of his body is a dark green stripe. He has dark green arms and hands, with a light green pattern starting from each start from his arms. His feet are short, light green, have dark green accents on the back of each of them, and there is slime constantly on it. He is also wearing a white foot-length bedsheet over his head with an eyehole and green slime stains all over it and a green baseball cap over the sheet; he's Booger and he is going as a ghost.

The second figure is a Frosticon Mixel with a tall, rectangular body that also acts as his head with a large cyan jaw and his cycloptic eye in the middle. He also has three light blue spikes in his back. He has blue arms with cyan highlights with black hands. He also has grey legs with blue feet and cyan toes. He is also wearing a black and blue vampire cape, a black vest, a blue ascot with a ruby brooch on it, a black top hat with a blue band around it and fake vampire fangs; he's Scrud and he is going as a vampire.

The third figure is a Spikel Mixel with a tall semicircle body that acts as his head. A brown stripe is in the middle of his body. He has short grey legs with long tan feet with two square toes on each. He has long arms with black square hands, three tan fingers on each. He has a pair of thick brown lips with a black nose on top of them. He has four teeth sticking downwards. He has two eyes and two thick brown strands of hair on top of his head. He is also wearing a long brown hat, a tan stitched shirt, brown stitched pants, black boots and straw under the costume and hat; he's Blip and he is going as a scarecrow.

The fourth figure is a Muncho Mixel with a lavender and purple striped, irregular but rounded body with eight purple spikes, two at the top, three at his back and three at on his lavender tail with a black accent. He also has two eyes and between them is his lavender upper mouth and on his purple lower mouth has three sharp teeth. He has two lavender shoulder pads with black arms with lavender accents and has two grey hands. He has two short grey legs with purple trapezoid shaped feet and with a lavender triangular toe on each foot. He is also wearing gray wolf ears and fake gray fur on his arms, legs and tail, a torn dark purple shirt and torn purple pants; he's Zabo and he is going as a werewolf.

The fifth figure is a Medival Mixel with a gray, castle-shaped head with a red flag on top. He has two eyes peaking behind the hole in the front and a grey nose shaped like a cannon on his head. The pattern on his bottom jaw resembles stones, and his arms are grey and brown. His right hand has a brown pincer hand. He has short, grey legs and mainly brown feet with gold toes that have stripes. He is wearing a white ankle-length bedsheet over his head with long sleeves, chains all over his body, broken handcuffs, a plastic axe over where his left hand should be, a broken ankle cuff on his left ankle and a ball and chain on his right ankle; he's Prince Camillot Mixelot and he is going as a sheet ghost in chains.

The sixth figure is a Mixie Mixel with a large body that also acts as a head. He is yellow, wide, and he resembles a guitar. Nearly below his body is a purple, six-toothed mouth; three sharp teeth on his bottom lip and three sharp teeth on his upper lip. His gray eyestalk has stripes resembling guitar strings that lead to his headstock that houses three tuning keys and a single eye. His arms are purple and his hands are yellow, with a small portion below his hands. He usually is seen holding a microphone. On the back side of his body, there are two purple spikes. He has short, grey legs that lead to small, flat feet sporting a single purple toe. He is wearing fake vampire fangs with fake blood, a black and purple vampire cape, black spiked wristbands, black eyeliner and eyeshadow, big black fake bat wings on his back and little purple fake bat wings on his head; he's Jamzy and he is going as a vampire.

The seventh figure is a tiny Glowkie Mixel with a round, navy blue body, two black wings, two black legs and navy blue feet with one cyan toe per foot. He also has an extensive black neck with a round head that has two teeth and a cycloptic eye. He is wearing white face makeup, a pink streak on his mouth, a cute clown nose, a red bow tie, silly blue clown shoes, green overalls, a rainbow afro wig and a purple party hat with a yellow puffball on top of it. He's Phosphee and he is going as a clown.

The eighth figure is another Medival Mixel who looks like Camillot, except as a girl with two ribbons for pigtails. She is wearing white body paint, white hair dye for her ribbon hair, a white wedding dress with a long floor-length skirt, long white sleeves with that look puffy on top, a white band around her waist, white panniers at the waist, a white petticoat under her skirt, white gloves and boots, white hairbows and a white transparent wedding veil over her head and she held a white rose bouquet. She's Cammy Lin, Camillot's cousin and she is going as a ghost bride.

The ninth figure is a Charmaniac Mixel with a round light pink head with a heart marking on his face, pink heart antennas, red hair and glasses. He is wearing fake vampire fangs with fake blood, white powder on his face that made it look paler, a red heart marking, black eyeliner and eyeshadow, fake red face paint over his mouth to make it look bloody, red lenses for his glasses, a black Victorian coat, a white dress shirt a dark red vest, a red ascot tie, a red band around his waist under the coat, a red sash, white gloves, black shorts, white leggings, dark red boots, a ruby brooch in the shape of a heart on the right side of his chest, a black and red vampire cape and dark red vampire wings; he's Saki and he is going as a vampire.

The tenth figure is a human girl with pink hair in odango styled to look like a rabbit's ears, red eyes and a black, red and pink witch's attire; she's Chibiusa Tuskino and she is going as a witch.

The eleventh figure is a young male human-gem hybrid who is short with a thick, stocky build. He has curly black hair and full black irises. His gemstone, a pink diamond, which resembles a rose quartz, is where his navel should be. He is dressed like a pirate clad in red, white and black; he's Steven Universe and he is going as a pirate.

The twelfth figure is a young Indian-American girl with dark brown skin and waist-length dark brown puffy hair, a prominent nose, thick eyebrows, and is slightly taller than Steven. She is dressed like a pirate captain clad in black, white, mint green and light blue; she's Connie Maheswaran and she is going as a pirate.

The thirteenth figure is a girl who is a cute tomboy with brown hair in three pigtails (two low and one high) and a missing tooth. She is wearing a black tank top, blue jeans and black shoes and is holding a fake stake; she's Little Audrey (Harvey Street Kids) and she is dressed as Buffy Summers from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

The fourteenth figure is an African-American girl. She is wearing a light teal shirt, a white lab coat, blue jeans, teal gloves, boots and tie and a pair of goggles; she's Little Dot (Harvey Street Kids) and she is going as a scientist.

The fifthteenth figure is a huge blonde girl. She is wearing white face makeup, a white dress and white shoes; she's Little Lotta (Harvey Street Kids) and she is going as a ghost.

The sixteenth figure is a young boy genius with red-orange hair and glasses. He is wearing a big lab coat with fake bloodstains on it, black pants and teal gloves and boots; he's Dexter and he is going as a mad scientist.

The seventeenth figure is a girl taller than Dexter with blonde pig-tailed hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a pink, lavender and light pink dress with a tutu and sleeves, lavender ballet slippers with pink ribbons, white gloves, light pink fairy wings and a white tiara; she's Dee Dee, Dexter's big sister and she is going as a fairy princess.

The eighteenth figure is a boy with a big nose. He is also wrapped in toilet paper; he's Billy and he is going as a mummy.

The nineteenth figure is an African American boy with glasses. He is also dressed as a vampire with fake fangs and a cape; he's Irwin and he is going as a vampire.

The twentieth figure is a country boy with yellow skin, brown hair and bucked teeth. He is also dressed like a zombie with a creepy mask; he's Cricket Green and he is going as a zombie.

The twenty-first figure is a country girl with yellow skin, black hair and bucked teeth. She is also dressed as a scientist; she's Tilly Green, Cricket's sister and she is going as a scientist.

The twenty-second figure is another African American boy with glasses. He is also dressed as a hotdog; he's Remy Remington and he is going as a hotdog.

The twenty-third figure is a small boy who has tan skin and brown-colored eyes. He has dark brown jagged hair that is somewhat in the shape of a square at the top and is held together with a red sash band. He wears a low-cut white tank-top with a blue sleeveless jacket and dark blue shorts. He also wears red wristbands, pink leg warmers and is barefoot. He is also wearing a white bedsheet draped over his head; he's K.O. and he is going as a sheet ghost.

The twenty-fourth figure is a kappa that looks like a human who is short in height and is almost as tall as K.O. She has light green skin (though her skin looks more Caucasian) and short chin-length, olive brown hair. She wears cerulean goggles with light cyan lenses, a sky blue witch's hat with a golden band around it, a golden dress, a sky blue cape and sky blue boots; she's Dendy and she is going as a witch.

The twenty-fifth and twenty-sixth figures are a boy and girl, each with brown hair and small in size. They are also dressed as pirates clad in blue and pink respectively; they're Popo and Nana, the Ice Climbers and they are going as pirates.

The swenty-seventh figure is a girl who is floating in midair with long red-orange hair and big pink eyes. She is also wearing white face makeup, pink eyeshadow, a long white dress with a light pink horizontal stripe at her waist and long white sleeves, white tights, light pink slippers, a big light pink bow on her head and a white veil; she's Blossom, leader of the Powerpuff Girls and she is going as a ghost.

The twenty-eighth figure is a girl who is floating in midair with blonde, pigtailed hair held by blue hair ties and big blue eyes. She is also wearing a light blue dress with a blue horizontal stripe at her waist and long sleeves, white tights, blue Mary Janes, white fake angel wings on her back and a golden halo headband on her head; she's Bubbles, the cute one of the Powerpuff Girls and she is going as an angel.

The twenty-ninth figure is a girl who is floating in midair with short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her foreheadand a slight cowlick and big lime green eyes. She is also wearing lime green onesie with a hood with lime green horns on it, a lime green devil tail and lime green devil wings on the back of her onesie, a black collared cape, black boots and a lime green plastic pitchfork; she's Buttercup, the tough one of the Powerpuff Girls and she is going as a devil.

The thirtieth figure is a mulatto-colored twelve-year old boy. He has a fairly abundant amount of black hair and black eyebrows. He has black pupils as well. His arms are quite skinny along with his legs. He is also wearing a white dress shirt, a red vest, a black cape, bow tie and pants, a black top hat with a red band around it, black shoes and a wand; he's Sanjay Patel and he is going as a magician.

The thirty-first figure is a green snake with dark green textures on his skin, the inside of his mouth is fully pink, and his tongue is red. He also has white powder all over his entire body to make him look paler, badages with fake blood on them, black eyeliner and a bloody knife headband; he's Craig Slithers and he is going as a zombie.

The thirty-second figure is a boy with black hair. He is wearing a white cap with a blue flap on the right side, white socks and shoes, white facepaint all over his face, a white ghostly robe, white shorts, white wings and a fake golden halo; he's Ness and he is going as a ghost.

The thirty-third figure is a boy with blonde hair and a yellow shirt with red stripes, blue shorts, white socks and red shoes. He also has green facepaint, fake bandages on his arms and around his head with fake blood on it, fake sitches all over his face, fake blood all over his outfit and a fake axe on his back; he's Lucas and he is going as a zombie.

The thirty-fourth figure is another boy genius with glasses wearing a yellow helmet with googles. He is wearing a white lab coat, a yellow shirt, an orange tie, orange shorts and red gloves and boots; he's I.Q. Ickly and he is going as a scientist.

The thirty-fifth figure is a small white 10-year-old duck clad in red. He is wearing a red hat, a shirt shirt, dark red overalls, black boots and straw under his costume; he's Huey Duck and he is going as a scarecrow.

The thirty-sixth figure is a small white 10-year-old duck clad in blue. He is wearing a blue wizard garb and hat and holding a black staff with a sapphire on it; he's Dewey Duck, one of Huey's brothers and he is going as a wizard.

The thirty-seventh figure is a small white 10-year-old duck clad in green. He is wearing a green devil hoodie with horns and a tail and holding a green pitchfork; he's Louie Duck, Huey and Dewey's brother and he is going as a devil.

The thirty-eighth figure is a small white 10-12-year-old duck with a pink bow on the right side of her head. She is wearing a blue dress with pink sleeves and belt and a purple skirt and a purple witch's hat with a pink band around it; she's Webby Vanderquack and she is going as a witch.

The thirty-ninth figure is a short 13-year old boy with somewhat messy brown hair and relatively pale skin, and his nose is a bit darker than the rest of his face. His eyes are brown with noticeable bags underneath. He wears a black and red hat with a black brim and a black bat on the front. He also has white powder on his face, fake vampire fangs, a white dress shirt, a black vest, a red ascot, black shorts, long white socks, black shoes and red and black vampire cape; he's Dipper Pines and he is going as a vampire.

The fortieth figure is a short 13-year old girl, exactly one millimeter taller than Dipper. She has round blushing cheeks, long brown hair that reaches her hips and curls towards the bottom, and her eyes are the same brown as Dipper's. She has silver-colored braces. He also has white powder on her face, fake vampire fangs, red blush, a red headband with big red bow on her head, a black dress with red trimming on the collar, sleeves and skirt, a red sash on her waist, black bat earrings, white stockings with red stripes, black ballerina flats and a red and black vampire cape; she's Mable Pines, Dipper's older twin sister and she is going as a vampire.

The forty-first figure is a 10-11 year old boy with a head shaped like a giant football and blonde hair. He is wearing a blue wizard hat, a teal tunic with a red plaid shirt underneath, a black sash around his waist, blue pants, red boots and a dark blue cape; he's Arnold Shortman and he is going as a sorcerer.

The forty-second figure is a 10-11 year old African American boy with a hi-top fade. He is wearing a black hooded sweatshirt, jeans, gloves and with white skeletal features and a skull mask; he's Gerald Johanssen and he is going as a skeleton.

The forty-third figure is a unicorn-cat hybrid with dark pink blush stickers that can change depending on her emotions. She has large blue eyes with an eyelash coming out of the sides of each of them. She has triangular ears with a unicorn horn nestled into a casing. She wears a collar around her neck. She has a bushy tail. She is ghostly white (thanks to the makeup she's wearing) with a white ghostly robe, black eyeliner and rose gold chains all over her body; she's Princess Unikitty and she is going as a ghost.

The forty-fourth figure is a dog with a unicorn horn. His coat is cobalt blue and cream in color with red and white paws. His tail is blue and round. He has a tan snout and auburn nose, with his mouth having a prominent snaggletooth. There are three, tan freckles on each side of his face. He has auburn eyes and thick eyebrows. He has short, triangular ears that flop downwards, and a cracked, yellow unicorn horn with a red base. He wears a black collar with dark, gray spikes. He also as green powder all over his face to make it look greenish, fake stitches, bandages with fake blood on them, black eyeliner and a fake stitch around his neck with fake blood; he's Prince Puppycorn, Unikitty's brother and he is going as a zombie.

The forty-fifth figure is a girl with silver hair, blue eyes and is dressed as a princess clad in white and silver; she's Marla and she is going as a princess.

The forty-sixth figure is a 15 year old mewman girl with fair skin, light blue eyes, small wings and long blonde hair that goes down to her knees. Most of the time her bangs overlap her eyes and eyebrows. Her cheeks normally have posh pearl pink hearts on them. The heart marks on her cheeks sometimes change into other things to reflect her emotions. She also has white face paint with black eyeliner, a blue headband with devil horns, a white ghostly dress with long sleeves, white leggings, white boots, blue fake handcuffs and plastic chains all over her body; she's Princess Star Butterfly and she is coming as a ghost.

The forty-seventh figure is a Latino-American teenager of medium height who is the same age as Star with a slender build, tan skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a mole on his right cheek. He is dressed in a silver karate gi with a black belt, a red headband, white sports tape wrapped around his hands and feet and black flip-flops; he's Marco Diaz and he is going as a karate fighter.

The forty-eighth figure is a small sky blue ball-shaped rabbit. He is wearing a white sheet over his head with long sleeves, a mouth hole for his mouth and black lenses on his eyeholes with white pupils; he's Krash (Kikoriki) and he is going as a sheet ghost.

The forty-ninth figure is a small magenta ball-shaped hedgehog with spikey purple hair. He has red highlights for bangs, black glasses with red lenses on them, fake vampire teeth and a black and red vampire cape; he's Chiko (Kikoriki) and he is going as a vampire.

The fiftieth figure is a small ball-shaped panda with a big magenta/pink bow. She is wrapped in white bandages all over her body; she's Pandy (Kikoriki) and she is going as a mummy.

"This is gonna be the best Halloween ever!" said Booger.

"Hey, let's go to that house!" Webby exclaimed, pointing at the old house.

"I hope there's gonna be lots of candy!" Billy adds before laughing.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure that no one lives here." Arnold said, unsure.

"Relax, Arnold, it's gonna be fun." said Audrey.

Phosphee peeped in agreement.

"Yeah!" the others added.

Inside the house, Werner and the first Rat Wraiths, the other three Rat Wraiths flew towards the window to see what's going on.

 _"Herren, I zink our time has just begin."_ said Werner, grinning evilly.

Werner laughed evilly as the Rat Wraiths laughed along before they quickly vanished. Then, Werner flew to his tank and he drove off and vanished, along with his tank. Outside, Booger knocked on the door, but no respond came. He knocked again before the door came crashing to the ground.

"Trick-or-treat!" said the trick-or-treaters before noticing that no one is there.

"Where is everyone?" asked Craig.

"Maybe whoever lives there has left for the season." said Krash.

"Maybe we should go inside." Zabo suggested.

"I dunno, guys." said Chiko.

"Chiko's right, man. What if this place is haunted?" asked Dipper.

"Well haunted or not, we're going inside!" said I.Q..

"Gah!" Saki yelped before glaring at Phosphee. "Dude, why don't you look where you're going?!"

"Saki, calm down!" said Dexter.

The fifty finally entered the area. At that moment, the door began rising up before it made the trick-or-treaters tumble, with the door lifted back into the door frame. The fifty landed on the ground with many of their bags of candy landing on the ground, barely missing, all except a lollipop hitting Mabel's head.

"Ouch!" cried Mabel. Then, she removed it and looked at it before shrugging. "Oh well, I can't let that go to waste." Then, she began licking it.

At that moment, they heard the Werner's voice, followed by the Rat Wraiths' voices, laughing in the place.

"Cool sound effects." said Cricket.

"Hey, look!" Puppycorn exclaimed, pointing somewhere. "Free candy!"

The rest of the group turned to where Puppycorn is pointing and noticed a bowl with a sign that says "FREE CANDY!" on it sitting on the table. The group went to get the "candy", only to realize that the bowl is covered in rocks, making everyone surprised.

"They're just rocks?!" Marco said.

"What a rip-off!" yelled Buttercup in outrage.

Then, a ghostly hand popped out from the bowl and tried to grab everyone, making them even more surprised. Then, they became amazed.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" said K.O., happily.

"Maybe we're at one of those haunted attractions." Marla added.

"Hey, everyone, let's see if there's more awesome stuff here!" said Steven.

As the group left, one of the Rat Wraiths came out from under the table, looking sad.

 _"Vell zat didn't vork out quickly."_ Said the Rat Wraith.

Later, the group were heading towards a door and are deciding on who's gonna open it until the door mysteriously opened on its own.

"Oh, automatic doors. How convenient." Said Krash as he and the others entered.

One of the Rat Wraiths materialized and became disappointed.

 _"Didn't see zat coming."_ said the Rat Wraiths.

Later, the trick-or-treaters are at the library and Saki, Dexter, Blossom, Steven, Dendy and I.Q. were happy about it.

"I didn't know they had a library!" said Blossom.

Unknown to them, one of the Rat Wraiths opens the door, wearing a bed sheet on himself. Of course, the ghost has forgotten to put eyeholes in. So as the Rat Wraith tries to sneak up behind the group, he ran into a lamp and trips over the cord, getting tied up.

The Rat Wraith yelps as he ran into a bookshelf, knocking it over and causing a suit of armor to get stuck on his head. This made the group notice in surprise.

"What was that?" Jamzy asked.

"I guess this guy forgot to cut holes in his costume." said Chibiusa.

"I think it was pretty funny." said Star.

The Rat Wraith climbs the cabinet...and fell out the window with the stuff with it. This made the group go "Oh!" as they look away.

"That has got to hurt." said Saki

Outside, the Rat Wraith fell onto a lawn chair with the suit of armor landing on another one, the lamp lands between both and the two books lands on the armor and the ghost as if they are reading them.

 _"Eyeholes?!"_ said the Rat Wraith in surprise before the sheet fell onto him. _"Now zey tell me!"_

Later, everyone was at the kitchen, talking and chatting. Then, one of the Rat Wraiths came in through the sink.

 _"Efferyvone's afraid of zee dark."_ said the Rat Wraith, eagerly. _"Guess it's lights out!"_

The Rat Wraith then turns the light switch off. That oughta scare them. Of course, Blossom saw this and uses her hands to clap the lights back on.

The Rat Wraith frowns as he turns the nearby lamp off...only for Krash to use a flashlight and he and the rest of the group kept chatting. The ghost frowns as he turns the flashlight right off.

Regardless, Marco then puts on a helmet with a light on top, turning it on. The Rat Wraith growls as he turns the helmet off...only for Audrey to light a candle nearby; The Rat Wraith blows the candle out. Connie pulls out a match and held it somehow.

The ghost puts the match out but Camillot bends a blue glow-in-the-dark stick to make it bright.

"Boy, it sure gets dark in there." said Camillot.

"You can say that again, Cousin." Cammy Lin agrees.

The Rat Wraith sighs as she takes the glow-in-the-dark stick and throws it into the trash.

 _"Oh, this is getting silly."_ said the Rat Wraith as he closes the lid.

Later, group were looking for treats...or stranger yet, more surprises. Suddenly, something tapped Ness on the head.

"Huh?" Ness asked.

"Guys, look, yo!" Irwin said in surprise, pointing at something he just saw.

The rest of the group turned to where Irwin is pointing, then gasped as they saw one of the Rat Wraiths, making a lot of scary sounds and holding his head.  
 _  
"Booooo!"_ the Rat Wraith moans eerily.

"What a cute hologram!" said Mable. "It looks pretty real!"

"I know, right?" Popo agreed.

"Yeah, this is awesome!" Gerald added.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a selfie with it!" said Dewey, before getting out his phone and running towards the Rat Wraith. "Cheese!"

Without warning, the Rat Wraith put his head back on, took Dewey's phone and flies away, laughing.

"Hey! Give me back my phone!" Dewey yelled at the Rat Wraith as he chased him.

"Dewey, wait up!" cried Huey, Louie and Webby as they and the others followed.

The group chased the Rat Wraith all the way up the stairs in a surprisingly fast manner. However, Rat Wraith smirked and slammed the door, with the group colliding into the door a few times. They then stopped, trying to pull the door open. Just then, the door slammed down onto the two. The hinge of the door opened up, with group getting up. To their confusion, there was no closet.

"What the-!?" Booger said in surprise.

"Where's the closet?" Scrud asked.

Just then, the door on the bottom opened up, with Booger, Scrud, Blip, Zabo, Camillot, Jamzy, Cammy Lin and Saki falling to the ground. Then, they got up and gasped in shock, as did the rest of the group, noticing the four Rat Wraiths "marching" to the Revolutionary War march with flag and all.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Buttercup. "Hologram or not, I'm gonna haunt you down!"

Then, the Rat Wraiths began tap-dancing a bit before dancing backwards into the door, closing behind them. Buttercup went to the door and opened it. However, she was splashed by a big flood of water. Then, as she swimming on the water, trying to make it out, three of the rat Wraiths surfed on boards, grinning while one of the Rat Wraiths drove a small motor boat and whirled around the green Powerpuff with the water, twirling them before the ghosts and water vanished into thin air and Buttercup on the ground.

"Buttercup!" cried Blossom and Bubbles.

"Are you alright?" Star asked.

"I'd be actually frightened if they weren't holograms." said Buttercup.

"You mean these are..." Chiko was about to say.

Just then, they heard the Werner's voice laughing.

"You don't think..." Lotta said in surprise.

"I'd be actually frightened if I do believe in ghosts." said Dexter.

"Same." Arnold agreed.

"But what about the candy?" Billy asked, stupidly.

Dewey, however, noticed that his phone was on the ground.

"Hey, my phone!" Dewey said, before picking it up. Then, he gasped in shock. "Guys, look what they did to my phone!"

"They broke it?!" Webby asked in shock.

"Worse! They took a selfie with my phone!" cried Dewey.

"Oh, come on, Dewey. I'm sure it can't be that bad." said Jamzy.

The rest of the group looked at Dewey's phone and became shocked when saw a photo of Rat Wraiths, making creepy faces.

Later, the group arrived at the hallway, trying to search for the Rat Wraiths. However, one of them came behind Marco with a stack of plates, as he laughed mischieviously while dropping the plates and breaking them, frightening Marco as he screamed. Quickly, he hid under the chair that was covered in a sheet. He peeked before another Rat Wraith came with chains, laughing cruelly and dropping the chains loudly. Marco screamed as he quickly jumped into the opened drawer, with the bottom closing. Then, the top one was flung into the air briefly before it landed on the ground, with Marco in it.

"Marco, are you okay?" Star asked as she and the others arrived.

"Maybe..." Marco said, frightened as he got up.

"This place is getting creepier and creepier." said Remy.

"You tell me." said Nana.

Krash scoffs and said "I'd like to see them try."

Suddenly, another Rat Wraith appeared behind him, making Chiko and Pandy notice.

"Uh, Krash, you might wanna look behind you." said Pandy.

"Why?" asked Krash.

"The ghost is here and he's got a board." replied Chiko.

Before Krash could turn around, the Rat Wraith swung a board at his backside, hitting him. This made Krash yell in pain. The rabbit riki became furious before turning where the Rat Wraith had vanished.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Krash yelled. "Who did that?! Who-"

Before Krash could say anything, the Rat Wraith reappeared again.

"Uh-oh." said Camillot.

"Now what?" Krash asked, upset.

Then, the Rat Wraith hit his rear again with the board, making Krash yell in pain before the Rat Wraith vanished once more. He turned angrily as he shouted to where the Rat Wraith was.

"Alright, I've got a bone to pick with you!" Krash yelled. "Why I oughta..."

"Krash!" Chiko cried as he restrained Krash.

"Alright, if you think you can scare my friends, then you have another thing coming!" said K.O. "Come out and fight like a man! I'm not scared of you! Now show yourself and face me!"

At that moment, the Rat Wraith reappeared, mimicking K.O. preparing to fight, with a chuckle on his face. Appalled of this, K.O. punched the ghost before he began stumbling backward.

"I got him! Alright!" K.O. cheered.

Then, the ghost grinned as he crashed to the floor, with the floor "shattering" to ice with water on the bottom. K.O. and Dendy gasped as he noticed the cracked floor with water returning to normal, much to their confusion.

"Curious and curiouser." said Dendy.

"You're telling me." K.O. added.

"This is getting crazier and crazier by the minute." said Dot.

"Maybe this place is haunted." said Blip.

"Blip, don't be scared." said Connie. "We'll find a way to stop them."

"Connie's right." Steven added. "We'll just have to use our heads and stop the ghosts."

"But how?" asked Bubbles.

"I dunno, but I'm sure the ghost just wants to talk about his feelings or something." said Louie.

"Guys, this is serious!" Dipper cried in concern.

At that moment, a puddle of water appeared before the Rat Wraith appeared, then spit some water onto Dipper, laughing before going in, while Dipper made irritated bubbling sounds. Dipper then glared, jumping in, but the water vanished and he hit his head, groaning as his fat fell off himself and stars appeared around him. He quickly recovered.

"What kind of a place is this?!" cried Dipper. "They can't do this to us!"

He picked up his hat and placed it back on, but when he did, he got drenched by the water pouring out of the hat. This made the rest of the group shocked.

"Well, that's a fine "how do you do"." said Cricket.

"You think?" Dipper adked, sternly.

"Huys, we've gotta be brave, yet careful, alright?" said Blossom.

Everyone else nodded.

"Good." said Blossom

Just then, Unikitty and Puppycorn saw another bowl of what looks like candy in the closet and went inside, only to find more rocks. Unknown to the two, one of the Rat Wraiths was floating behind them, holding a pan with a wooden spoon.

"More rocks?" Puppycorn asked in confusion.

"We've been duped!" Unikitty said in shock.

Then, the ghost banged the object hard, frightening the duo. They both ran out of the closet and toward the wall, tearing off the wallpaper frantically, trying to escape before another grinning Rat Wraith played the trombone, then leaned the rod of it near Unikitty, making her yelp. She grabbed Puppycorn and ran down the hall, then to into a corner, before they both peeked.

"What was that?!" asked Puppycorn.

"I have no idea, little bro, but I'm not scared of ghosts." Unikitty replied.

"Yeah, me neither." Puppycorn agreed.

Unknown to them, another Rat Wraith appeared behind them, tap dancing before slapping Unikitty's rear. The princess stumbled onto her brother before getting angry, then both got up as they followed him before the Rat Wraith jumped into the drawer. Unikitty opened it, pulling out many clothing before the Rat Wraith appeared over the top drawer with a bell and rang it loudly, frightening the two.

Unikitty jumped up, closing her eyes and looking like she was cowardly preparing to fight, as was Puppycorn. They didn't see two Rat Wraiths fly into the mirror. Unikitty and Puppycorn turned and saw their reflections, of course they didn't realize their reflections were replaced by the Rat Wraiths. They looked at it and just laughed.

"For a moment, I thought it wasn't me." said Unikitty.

"I was thinking the same thing." Puppycorn added.

They then looked back at the mirror, making silly faces. Then, they prepared to leave, but stopped as they became confused.

"Huh?" they said.

They then looked back with the Rat Wraiths, who then looked down, then one of them and Unikitty looked at each other's eyes before she and Puppycorn became concerned.

"There's something wrong here." said Puppycorn.

"You're right, little brother." Unikitty agreed. "Something does seem very off here."

She moved her paw with the one of the Rat Wraiths doing the same, only with his hand. Then, Puppycorn and the other Rat Wraith scratched their heads. Then, all four made a funny face. After a bit, the two duos stuck their tongues out to one another. After a second, one of the Rat Wraiths stuck it out again. Unikitty and Puppycorn gasped. Unikitty began touching the mirror with The Rat Wraith mimicking Unikitty's actions. Then, she moved the mirror up.

"I wonder..." Unikitty said.

She and Puppycorn looked at the other side, unaware that the Rat Wraith that frightened Unikitty and Puppycorn with the bell is behind them. As the Rat Wraith rang the bell again and frightened Unikitty and Puppycorn. The two yelped, hitting their heads on the side, then quickly flinched as they got up. They then looked at the mirror with the two Rat Wraiths on it.

"Hmmm..." said Puppycorn.

He then began moving sideways, with one of the two Rat Wraiths doing the same as he came in and out of the mirror, while Unikitty only watched. She and Puppycorn yelped and briefly noticed one of the two Rat Wraiths moving in and out before the four flinched and ducked down. Unikitty and Puppycorn then looked suspicious before they and the two Rat Wraiths went up and down, then a bit rapidly only Unikitty and Puppycorn stopped, then gasped at the two ghosts moving quicker.

"You don't think..." Puppycorn was about to ask.

Then, the four finally ducked down, before Unikitty and Puppycorn came up, and so did the two Rat Wraiths. One of them and Unikitty glanced at each-other.

"Hey, I know you! You're a ghost!" Unikitty exclaimed.

Then, the Rat Wraith poked Unikitty in the eye, making her yelp in pain.

 _"Just try und catch us, fräulein!"_ mocked the Rat Wraith.

Both the Rat Wraiths made a face to the angry Unikitty before ducking down. Unikitty jumped, though breaking the mirror. One of the Rat Wraiths came out of the bottom drawer before pulling Unikitty's tail and letting it go, making her twirl. The other Rat Wraith came out of the bottom drawer before dragging Puppycorn in.

"WHOA!" cried Unikitty and Puppycorn as they crashed into the drawer, while trying to fight themselves out of it.

Unikitty unknowingly bit her own foot and tumbled around before unknowingly choking Puppycorn. Suddenly, Unikitty notices and let's go of her brother, who gasped for air, as he panted and groaned. Then, he saw Unikitty's rear, though it looked bigger than it normally does to them, much to his surprise.

"Huh?!" said Puppycorn.

Puppycorn thought it was another ghost and took a pin cushion and removed one of the tacks, ting it at Unikitty's rear, making Unikitty notice in shock.

"Puppycorn," said Unikitty. "What are you-"

Unikitty was cut off when Puppycorn then jabbed the tack into her rear quickly, making her scream in pain. This made Unikitty angry when she thought that a ghost attacked her. The two then tumbled around the drawer as the four Rat Wraiths came and grinned naughtily.

"HELP! THEY GOT ME AND UNIKITTY!" Puppycorn screamed. "THEY TRAPPED US IN A DRAWER! BOOGER! STAR! BLOSSOM! AUDREY! KRASH! SAKI! ANYONE!"

The four laughed evilly as they then shoved the drawer with Unikitty and Puppycorn still inside to the stairs. Then, the duo went tumbling downward, screaming as the rough ride made them go downstairs, while having a bumpy ride. Down below, the other trick-or-treaters were looking for Unikitty and Puppycorn.

"Where are Unikitty and Puppycorn?" asked Camillot.

"Maybe the ghosts got them." Lucas said in dismay.

Suddenly, they heard a crash.

"Or maybe they crashed into some pillows." Buttercup said, pointing at Unikitty and Puppycorn in the now broken drawer with a pile of pillows.

"Guys, we found the ghosts!" cried Puppycorn.

"Yeah! They're..." Unikitty was interrupted when she and the rest of the group saw the four Rat Wraiths above them, moaning eerily. "...coming from us. They're here."

 _"Hallo, foooooooools!"_ said the first Rat Wraiths.

"Huh?!" the trick-or-treaters asked.

"Okay, this is freaking me out." said Zabo.

"Not if I had anything to say about to!" Jamzy said before throwing a rock at one of them, only to pass through them. "What the?"

 _"Niiiiice tryyyyyyy, guitaaaaar boooooy, but ve're ghooooooosts!"_ moaned the second Rat Wraith.

 _"Consider yourselffes haaaunted!"_ the third and fourth Rat Wraiths added.

"Wait a minute." said Connie. "You guys are haunting us?"

 _"Ja."_ the first Rat Wraith replied. _"Anyvay..."_

 _"BOO!"_ yelled the Rat Wraiths.

Then, the trick-or-treaters screamed in terror before beginning to laugh at the four Rat Wraiths, making them confused.

"A classic Halloween haunted house cliché, pretending to haunt us on Halloween!" Saki laughed. "What an adorable Halloween joke!"

"Yeah, you ghosts are so funny!" said Star.

This made the Rat Wraiths shock.

 _"Funny?!"_ the fourth Rat Wraith yelled.

"And cute!" cheered Unikitty.

 _"Cute?!"_ the second Rat Wraith cried.

"Yeah, you're not that scary." Pandy added.

 _"Not scary?!"_ the third Rat Wraith shouted.

"Yeah, there's only fifty of us and only four of you creeps!" said Krash with a smile.

"You don't scare us!" Audrey added.

Phosphee peeped in agreement.

 _"Verner's not gonna like zis."_ said the first Rat Wraith.

While the rest of the group are laughing, Booger became confused.

"Who's Werner?" Booger asked.

Just then, thunder appears and one of the doors open.

 _"ENOUGH!"_ screamed a familiar voice, making everyone, including the Rat Wraiths, gasp

The Rat Wraiths then saluted as light blue smoke comes into the scene. A familiar ghostly tank appears and circles around the trick-or-treaters. Then an eerie moaning is heard.

"What was that?!" I.Q. asked nervously.

 _"IIIIIIIIIIIII am zee ghooooooooost of Veeeeeeerner Vermaaaaaaaaaaan!"_ the voice moans.

The tank suddenly stopped and floated in mid air as the source of the voice, who is none other than the ghost of Werner Werman, moans louder. This made the trick-or-treaters both terrified and shocked.

"You mean to tell me that there is a fifth ghost in this house?!" cried Marco.

"This guy must be their boss!" Webby added.

 _"You bet your souls I'm zeir boss!"_ Werner exclaimed. _"I'm going to let you in on ein little secret!"_ Then he spoke in a ghostly tone and whispers, _"You're all dooooooomed..."_

This made the trick-or-treaters screams in fear, much to the ghostly rat soldier's dismay.

 _"QUIET_ _!"_ screamed Werner, causing the group to be quiet. _"_ _You had it coming, you little crybabies! Now listen up..."_ He spoke in a ghostly tone while referring to himself and the Rat Wraiths.. _"_ _Veeeeeeee are zee ghoooooosts of zis hooooooouse und veeeeeeeee vant to enjooooooy our Halloveeeeen und haaaaaaaunt yooooooou...foooreeeeeeeeffer!"_

"So, you guys are haunting us because we were trespassing?" asked Booger.

 _"In retrospeeeeeeeect, it vas veeeeery schtuuuuuupid, but heeeeeeey, vat are you gonna doooooooo about iiiiiiiiiiit?"_ Werner said, while moaning.

"You know, now that I've think about it, you're not that scary." said Krash. "That goes to your creepy friends too."

 _"Oh really?"_ Werner asked in a sinister tone right before his eyes turned dark with light blue pupils and his teeth became sharp as knives.

Just then, he ripped his head off and lets out a loud, echoing, ghostly scream. Then, the Rat Wraiths' eyes began glowing light blue and their teeth became sharp before they pulled scary faces and screamed eerily as well. The ghosts' jumpscares were so terrifying, it caused the trick-or-treaters to scream and run away. The ghosts' eyes and teeth became normal and laughed at the trick-or-treaters' fear.

 _"Excellent vork, herren."_ said Werner, putting his head back on. _"Zat vas extremely wunderbare, but ve're not done yet. Zis is only zee beginning. Ve'll show zem somezing to scream about und_ _ve vant to schow zem ein good time!"_

 _"Ja, ein good time!"_ the third Rat Wraith agreed.

 _"Let's get zem!"_ said the first Rat Wraith.

 _"Ve'll haffe some fun vith zem!"_ cheered the second Rat Wraith.

 _"Und scare zee pants off them!"_ the fourth Rat Wraith added.

Werner and the Rat Wraiths laughed eerily as they disappeared. Meanwhile with the group, they were trying to get the heck out of here.

"Which way should we go?!" Arnold asked, frantically.

"I'm not sure, but we have to get out of this haunted house!" cried Dexter.

"PROTECT THE CANDY!" screamed Billy.

"For once, Billy is right!" Dee Dee agreed. "PROTECT THE CANDY!"

"What are we gonna do?!" cried Marla.

"We've gotta do something!" cried Chibiusa.

This made Saki upset as he said "I swear if those ghosts followed us, I'm gonna-"

Just then, the Rat Wraiths appeared, laughing manically at the trick-or-treaters, who are completely horrified.

"Nevermind..." Saki said in dismay.

 _"Hang on to your bloomers, kids!"_ the first Rat Wraith said to the trick-or-treaters. _"It's going to be ein bumpy fright!"_ Then, he laughed.

The ghosts continue to laugh. The group of fifty began to scream in horror.

"Let's beat it!" Booger yelled in horror before he and the others ran away.

The trick-or-treaters kept running as fast as they can as the Rat Wraiths chased them, much to the trick-or-treaters dismay.

"FASTER!" Craig screamed.

"We're trying, dude!" cried Sanjay.

They kept running until they stopped to see an organ playing itself. However, a ghostly figure materializes, revealing to be...the ghost of Werner Werman!

"How about ein little music, foolish mortals?!" Werner said before laughing maniacally.

Werner kept playing the organ as he and the Rat Wraiths, who just materialized, start to sing a little ghostly tune.

Werner and Rat Wraiths: _**Ven you hear zee lonesome ring of chimes  
Zat bring zee schpirits singing  
Soon your spine is tingling  
** **Und zere's just ein zing to say,**_

The trick-or-treaters looked in fear, confusion and surprised by this until they became more scared when the Rat Wraiths scared them by screaming eerily.

 ** _Eyeballs in zee dark dilating  
_ _Now your heart is palpitating  
_** _ **Und zere's only just ein zought zat you can convey.**_

The group of fifty kept running while running passed a lot of rubber eyeballs on the ground. They ran towards another door, only to find the Rat Wraiths in front of them, screaming eerily. This terrified the group.

 ** _Terror all around you! You can't get avay!  
_ _Ve take pride in making sure you haffe ein frightful schtay.  
_ _Join zee wretched chorus in zee nightmare play,  
_ _Und remember it's all you can scream at zee ghost café._**

Werner materialized while he and the Rat Wraiths kept singing while terrifying the trick-or-treaters. Then, the ghostly smoke from Werner's cigar made him and the Rat Wraiths disappear. The group looked around, but found a bowl that says "FREE CANDY!" and went towards the candy. However, the bowl was already empty and Werner and his Rat Wraiths materialized from the bowl, scaring the group away as they laughed eerily and started chasing them.

Then, the trick-or-treaters kept running and running as the ghosts kept chasing them. The ghosts vanished and then materialized in front of the mortals as the fifty screamed in terror and ran away. When the trick-or-treaters found a safe place to hide from the ghosts, which is the attic, they sighed in relief, hoping they're safe. Unfortunately, the shadows of Werner and the Rat Wraiths are already here, surrounding our protagonists.

 ** _Terror all around you und ve've just begun.  
_ _You'll be trembling helpless lump of fear ven ve are done.  
_ _Grim unearthly creatures flaunting nauseating features make for ghastly midnight screechers,  
_** _ **You'll be speechless but for...**_

Everyone became terrified of the five horrible shadows as stuff began to float around, much to even more terror for the trick-or-treaters. As the lights in the attic went out, the shadows disappeared. Then, the trick-or-treaters looked around in a mix of fear, dismay, confusion and surprise. Unfortunately, the five ghosts appeared, wearing white sheets draped over their heads with eyeholes. **(A/N: Just to avoid confusion, Werner's eyes are glowing while the Rat Wraiths have empty eye sockets.)** As the group saw the ghosts, they ran out of the attic, screaming.  
 _  
 **Surrender to zee horrifying phantom freaks  
**_ ** _Who death-defying schtunts of fearful madness  
_ _Schtartle vith ein schocking interjection  
From which there is nein protection!_**

After the group ran away, the sheet-covered Werner and Rat Wraiths chased after the group. When the trick-or-treaters stopped to a dead end, they knew that they would be done for as the ghosts were coming towards them from behind. As the group turned around, Werner and the Rat Wraiths all wailed in a ghostly tone a few seconds before taking off their sheets.

 _"BOO!"_ yelled Werner and the Rat Wraiths.

This made the fifty trick-or-treaters scream in horror before they began to run away.

"EVERYONE, LET'S GET OUT OF THIS HAUNTED HOUSE!" screamed Booger, holding Phosphee on one hand and his trick-or-treat bag on the other.

"Right behind you, Booger!" cried Scrud, Blip, Zabo, Camillot, Jamzy, Cammy Lin and Saki in agreement.

 _"_ _Erfolg!"_ Werner cheered in delight. _"I knew zat vould get zem!"_ Then, he and the Rat Wraiths laughed eerily.

Then, outside the haunted house, all the trick-or-treaters ran out screaming, leaving some of their candy behind. Back inside, the ghostly rats watched in victory and celebrated their success.

 _"It vorked, boys! Ve scared efferybody!"_ Werner says happily.

 _"I guess zee mortals are easy to scare."_ said the second Rat Wraith.

 _"Ja, zat's vy ve call you zee ghost vith zee most."_ the fourth Rat Wraith added.

 _"I alvays loffe ein good scare."_ the first Rat Wraith said.

 _"I told you it vas easy as eins, zwei, drei!"_ Werner exclaimed. _"I loffe Halloveen!"_

 _"But vat are ve gonna do vith zee candy zat vas left behind?"_ asked the third Rat Wraith.

 _"Vell, ve can always eat it."_ the second Rat Wraith suggested.

 _"Maybe later."_ said Werner. _"Vat if zey're could be another trick-or-treater at the door?"_

Just then, by sheer coincidence, there came a knock at the door.

 _"Oh, another trick-or-treater."_ Werner said in delight. _"Looks like zere's gonna be another haunting tonight, boys!"_ Then, he smiles evilly and unlocks the door as he whispers... _"Cooooome iiiiiiiiin..."_

The Rat Wraiths, holding a bowl of the candy they've just picked up, laughed eerily.

Werner turned to the Rat Wraiths and said _"Vonce zey sees us, zey'll be extremely terrified ven ve'll giffe zem ein good fright like zis."_ Then, he let's out a ghostly wail. _"Voooooooooooooo! I'm ein ghoooost!_ _Voooooooooooooo!"_

Without warning, a shadowy figure was behind Werner and the Rat Wraiths stared at it in horror. Then, they screamed in horror as they dropped the bowl of candy. Then, they flew away screaming, making Werner both shocked and confused.

 _"Vat's wrong?!"_ Werner asked. "You guys look like you've seen-" Suddenly, he was cut off when he felt an unknown presence behind him, making him nervous. _"Huh? Vat vas zat?"_

He turned behind him to see a horrific sight, laughing maniacally. It was the Devil (Cuphead). He has fuzzy black furr, yellow eyes with red pupils, a pair of horns, gray hands and feet and large ears and he is wearing a black robe. He is also carrying a golden trident. This was much to the ghostly German rat soldier's horror as he stared. Then he screams as he accidentally drops his spectral cigar.

 _"DER TEUFEL!"_ Werner shrieked in horror. _"HE'S COME TO HAUNT ME UND ZEN DRAG ME DOWN TO HELL! HILFE!"_

Then he flies out of the house screaming in terror. The Devil then takes off a mask to reveal a raven-haired girl with purple eyes named Homura Akemi. She is also wearing black headband with white horns. She takes off her robe to reveal a black dress with black arm warmers and leg warmers, gray gloves and shoes and a black devil's tail. She is going as the Devil.

"Huh? What's that guy's problem?" Homura asked herself.

A sheet ghost came to Homura. The ghost took off it's sheet to reveal itself to be a girl with pink hair and eyes, white facepaint, a long white dress with sleeves, white leggings, white slippers, white gloves and white hair ribbons; she's Madoka Kaname and she is going as a ghost.

"What's wrong, Homura?" Madoka asked.

"Oh nothing, Madoka." Homura replied. "Some guy thought I was the Devil."

"I wonder who would believe that." Madoka wonders.

"Who cares?" said Homura. "This guy is weird."

And so, after what happened tonight, the ghost of Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths never bothered anyone again...that is until next Halloween! And speaking of which...

As everything faded to black, the ghost of Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths popped out and yelled _"BOO!"_ before they started laughing.

 _"Happy Halloveen!"_ the five ghosts said to the audience.

* * *

Well, the end is near. And by that, I mean the end of this story. I hope you like it. Oh, and the translations used online from English to German are...  
Nein - no  
Ja - yes/yeah  
Eins, zwei, drei - one, two, three  
Wunderbare - wonderful  
Herren - men  
Fräulein - miss  
Hallo - hello  
Erfolg - success  
Der Teufel - The Devil  
Hilfe - Help

And by the way, just remember to have a Happy (early) Halloween!


End file.
